Doc Martin wedding belles
by gerico
Summary: takes place after the end of last episode of S3.Doc Martin belongs to Buffalo Pictures.


It▓s Louisa and Martin▓s wedding day. Half past three pm. The whole village is in the church waiting for the bride and groom.  
Everybody is murmuring, wondering where the two could be.-Ladies and Gentlemen, please, remain seated, the vicar says, I▓m sure it▓s only a matter of time before we can proceed┘ #  
Joan and Roger are trying to phone the couple▓s phones. No answer from the Surgery.  
Finally, Roger gets through to Louisa▓s mobile.  
-Louisa, where are you? We▓ve been waiting for ages!  
-Sorry, Roger, but Martin and I won▓t be coming┘ -You what?  
-Too many things have gone wrong, we need a bit more time to get things right┘ -What do you mean? Are you alright? And Martin?  
-He▓s with a patient┘ now if you▓ll excuse me, I▓m going to Truro to see Isabel, she just had her baby┘ bye [puts phone down  
-No wait┘

-What did she say, Roger? Joan asked.  
-Well┘. I guess it▓s ┘ something went wrong she said┘ -Well everything went wrong for a start, but it▓s all right now┘ where are they?  
-They▓re not coming┘ -But┘.  
-What are we gonna do?Roger goes to the altar, and prepares to face the audience, clears his throat┘ -Ladies and Gentlemen, quiet please. [Everybody shuts up Thank you. It seems that the bride and groom will not be joining us after all, they have been ┘ ehm┘ well the reasons are not clear at the moment, but ┘ ehm┘ well there won▓t be a wedding this afternoon┘ Murmurs start again, gossip from all around┘ #  
Al and Pauline, sitting next to each others, whisper.  
-What do you think happen, Paul?  
-I bet the doc chickened out┘ -How do you know?  
-Well, it can▓t be her┘I was with Louisa most of the morning, she was really looking forward to it, defending the doc, getting ready, and uptight., you know She went to get some fresh air, then she came back, all quiet. Put her dress on. Then I left, I said ▒see you in church▓ and she said ▒yeah▓ and then here we are┘.  
-Shame all this, everybody in their best suits, Dad & I did a cracking job decorating and the food and everything, all going to waste┘ -Yeah┘ - Shame┘ unless┘ -Unless what?  
-Well, what d▓you say?  
-What d I say about what?  
-Well, all the village▓s here, church▓s ready, vicar didn▓t come all the way from the moor for nothing┘ -What are you saying, Al Large?  
-How about you n I get hitched today?  
-Are you mad?  
-And the Crab is getting the buffet ready, all that going to waste┘ #  
The vicar wasn▓t too sure about coming, but now that▓s the last drop┘ -Ladies and Gentlemen, please, ┘.oh well, ┘.I think we can call it a day┘ Pauline stands up:  
-No wait! Ladies and gentlemen, the ceremony will go on, we just need to make a few changes! Ok. Walking towards the altar: Al, you coming?  
-Are you sure?  
-We▓ll see┘ #  
Louisa▓s at home . She has changed in normal clothes. Her eyes are red from all the crying. She gets at her door, with a suitcase. A car just stops outside the house, the window goes down. -Louisa!  
-Martin? I▓m going to see Isobel in hospital┘ -Yes, I▓m going too...Can I give you a lift?  
-I▓m not sure, Martin┘ -We are both going, we might both as well tell her what happened┘ -All right then┘ [gets in the carThe car drives by Portwenn Church, just as Al and Pauline get out, newly married.  
-Is that┘?  
-Hum┘?  
-Pauline and Al? Gosh I could see she wanted to still my thunder, and now┘ -Hum┘ #  
-Roger, was that Martin▓s car?  
-Yes, Joan, I think Louisa was in there as well┘ -Are you sure?  
-It must be ok between them, then, what do you think?  
-You can never tell between these two, they like their sulking┘ 

In the car, both silent.  
They pass by Bodmin Church, and see another happy couple getting out of church.  
They both look, but keep silent still.Third church, third wedding.  
-Are they waiting for us or what?  
-Yes, perfect timing┘.

Suddenly, Martin stops the car.  
-Louisa?  
-Yes Martin?  
-Louisa I was wrong, you Do make me happy. I was at the lowest point in my life when you said we were not going anywhere and did not want to see me anymore┘ -Me too.  
-┘ well today is another lowest point, and I don▓t think I can be worse.  
-I▓m feeling pretty bad too, Martin.  
- I don▓t know if I will ever recover from today┘ -┘my heart is in pieces┘ -┘unless┘ -unless?  
-there is a church over here, vicar probably still in there┘ maybe we can try again┘ -You mean?  
-┘no pressure from the village, no eyes waiting for me to botch-up┘ -Martin┘ -Please say yes, I can▓t bear to be without you anymore, and we▓d be both miserable anyway┘ #  
Truro maternity Clinic. The car pulls up in the drop by. -I▓ll go and park the car, I won▓t be long.  
-I▓ll get some flowers, don▓t forget the suitcase┘

Louisa gets to the flower stand, Martin joins her there moments later. They both smile.  
-Shall we?  
They get to Isobel▓s room. She is beaming, the baby by her side:  
-Look Darling, Your godparents have arrived! Martin and Louisa Ellingham!  
-Yes, here we are! 


End file.
